Out of place Out of Time
by creativewriter222
Summary: After getting thrown into a Parallel universe. The Doctor runs into the Power rangers and faces a old enemy and meets a new one. The power rangers have never faced a threat like the cybermen before. Reviews are welcomed. A reboot of another story on my other account.


Summery: After getting thrown into a Parallel universe by the TARDIS. The Doctor meets some very interesting teens called power rangers. Author's note: Thank you guys for clicking. Right now I am just writing this little chapter to see what the reaction to it is. This a attempt to redo a story I had on another account that I didn't like. So I decided to re do it or Reboot it. And for Doctor who fans I figured that the Doctor would be able to pick up the power of the rangers on his screw driver or Tardis and he would be interested in him. And I know that turbo doesn't exist in 1995 but it's what ever let's just go with it :)

Angel grove was use to the weird and unusual things happening to them. Ever since Rita Ripulsa first came down and threatened earth the people have been living in fear of the unknown. But they also knew that they would always be protected by a group called the power rangers. Those thoughts were going threw Tommy Oliver's head as he walked his way towards the angel grove youth center where he spent many Saturdays at in his youth . He remember the first time he ever became a power ranger. After breaking Rita's spell while he was her evil green ranger.  
Tommy became a part of the power rangers but later lost his powers.

After that there mentor's Zordon and Alpha gave him powers of there own so evil could never take control of him. He became the white ranger and now the red ranger of the turbo power rangers team. Walking into the youth center Tommy managed to spot the person he was coming after and it made him smile brightly at the site of Katherine Hillard, The pretty blond Australian who was his girlfriend at the had helped him get over his recent break up with former team member Kimberly hart. Walking over to Kat he put his hands on her shoulders and that caught Kat off guard as she yet out a yelp.

"Tommy Oliver what are you doing here? You scared the hell out of me." Kat said putting her hand to her chest as she drank on her smoothie she had gotten from Ernie. The owner of the youth center.

"Sorry about that Kat. I guess your still on edge after the recent attack huh?" Tommy asked remembering that Divatox just attacked the other day and they were still trying to get back to normal as much as they could before the next attack. Of course being a power ranger and living in angel grove you get use to it.

"That, And I don't like other people scaring me. What are you doing here? I thought you and Adam were suppose to work out? And weren't you suppose to take Justin to the movies this afternoon? He was wanting to see that new super hero movie." She said her Australian accent clearly noticeable. She couldn't understand why Justin liked those super hero movies and comics. He is already a super hero why watch somebody else be one?

"What? I can't have an excuse to visit my beautiful girlfriend?" Tommy asked and Katherine smirked at him.

"Flattery, That is very good." Kat said kissing her boyfriend as well and smiled. "So, Are we still on for tonight? I mean there are things that I would like to talk to you about if you are interested?" She asked him and Tommy grinned.

"It's a date. " He told her as he looked up to the clock and smirked at her. "I have to go. Picking Justin up at one." He said leaning in and kissing her deeply. His heart fluttering every time he felt her lips.

"Be safe, You never know when Divatox can strike." She said and Tommy nodded and began to leave the youth center to pick up Justin. Kat watched him leave and sighed running a hand threw her hair not knowing what to do with Tommy. They were getting more closer now and her heart was telling her to go for it and confess to him that she was in love with him. But another part of her was telling herself that he wouldn't be with her because he was still in love with Kim and she was just the rebound. Getting up from the table she walked over to the counter of the juice bar and paid Ernie the check.

"Your looking down Kat. Are you alright?" Ernie asked. The always friendly bar owner of the youth center. He was always around to talk to the teens and to Kat he was always a nice guy who seemed to care about the students that came here.

"Yeah I am fine Ernie. Just a rough day. Thank you though." Katherine said as she began to leave a man approached her almost scaring her for the second time that day.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The man said in a friendly tone. Kat took in his attire and it was very strange to see. The man was wearing glasses with a dark blue suit and tie. He was also wearing a pair of sneakers and he looked out of place. Not trusting of strangers especially in this town she smiled at him uncertain of what to trust him or not. "Ok, I am going to ask you two questions and I know there going to sound weird but please go with me ok?" The man asked and Katherine just nodded. "Do you know where I am at?" The man asked and Katherine was confused by that.

'Was he one of Divatox's tricks? But if that was so then why wouldn't he know where he was at?' She thought to herself "Yes, Your in Angel Grove California." Katherine said and The man looked at her strangely and he suddenly started talking.

"Angel Grove you say? Funny I never heard of that city before. Could I be in the wrong universe? Silly TARDIS. Must have thrown me into a Parallel universe. Happens all the time." The man replied like it was a normal thing to say leaving a stunned Katherine in confusion. "Now for my next question, And this one might be a weird one to ask. What year is this?" The doctor asked and Katherine was again confused by his question and was now wondering if this guy was off his meds.

"It's 1997." Katherine said and the Doctor nodded.

"Right, 1997, Boring year really. Nothing really happening. Thank you and I am sorry for bothering you." The doctor said as he turned to walk away Katherine grabbed his arm gently but forcefully.

"Hold it. Who are you? And why would you ask that?" Katherine said wanting to know who this man was. The doctor just smiled at her and pulled his arm back.

"If you must know. I'm the Doctor. I'm a 900 year old Time lord from the planet Gallifery. I arrived following some strong readings in my TAR." The doctor almost said and then re started again. "Spaceship. Now if you excuse me. I would like to get back so I can do some more research on this place. There is power here. Very strong power that I haven't felt in ages." The doctor told her and Katherine couldn't believe he just said those things out loud. For a moment she couldn't find her voice but after a few seconds she figured she should probably Follow this Doctor to make sure he won't cause trouble. Because something inside of her is saying that he knows about the power rangers.

"Doctor. I think I know somebody who could be of Assistance. I want you to meet my friends. We can help." She said

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
Meanwhile in her Pirate ship. Divatox was watching everything threw her telescope in her submarine. She didn't know who this Doctor was but for some reason she got a bad feeling about him. Who was this strange being. Why was he here? ".Rygog, Do you know anything about this Doctor and why he would be here? I get a bad feeling about him and I could have sworn I have heard rumors of him from the Alliance of Evil." She said

"Yes I have. This Doctor that you are referring too. I think that I have heard of him before." Rygog said as Divatox looked at him with interest now.

"Please go on." She said

"There has been rumors of a time traveler and his companion for centuries traveling threw different universes and threw space and time in his blue TARDIS. He is a time lord." Rygog said which earned a laughter from Divatox.

"Time lords? There are no such thing as a time lord. If so the Alliance would have known about them.

"That's what I have heard Divatox from urban legends threw out the Galaxy. They say he is feared and praised threw out the galaxy. That he has saved worlds and crushed them. And his fury and wrath is not something you want to face." The henchman told her and Divatox walked to her throne and sat in it thinking what to do.

"I want to know more about these time lords. Elgar." Divatox yelled out as Elgar walked up to her.

"Yes Divatox." Elgar said with a box.

"I want you to go down to earth. And find out what you can about this Doctor." She said and Elgar bowed his head.

"Yes your majesty." He then vanished as Divatox began to walk over to Rygog. "Do you have the new crewmen that I have asked for? Have they said anything since we have picked them up?"

"Nothing yet your Majesty. But they keep saying the same thing." He said and Divatox looked at him.

"What do they say?" She asked.

"The Doctor must be Deleted." He said

Authors note: Let me know what you think. If you like it I will continue. Right now this is just a one shot to see how many reviews I get.


End file.
